A new beginning
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Ele voltou e recebeu uma notícia desagradável. Assustouse e correu atrás de sua perda, mas estava preparado para tal aventura? Os perigos amedrontavam, os problemas decepcionavam... A esperança de um novo começo mudaria o destino? SasuXSaku
1. A volta, a notícia

_A new beginning_

**Ohayouuuuuuuu**** Mais uma fic minha pra vocês! Espero de td coração q gostem dela! Ainda to aprendendo a mexe aqui, tah? Então não se chateiem se eu não comenta nas fic dos otros, viu? Jah disse q eu demoro pra me habitua. Mas calma! Saibam q eu leio, ok?**

**Nessa fic eu preciso agradece a 2 pessoas mto especiais q me ajudam em TDS os meus trabalhos. Duas garotas do meu colégio q não tem cadastro aqui. Mas não se preocupem, eu lemrei d vocês! XD LU! PRI! Valeu mesmo por toda a ajuda. Sem vocês eu não teria saído da song fic. E desculpem por eu não ter colocado créditos pra vocês lah. Como eu disse, aquilo foi um experiência q NÃO deu certo. Mas brigada mesmo, viu?**

**Bm, jah flei de mais... bom proveito da fic!**

**CAPÍTULO 1: A volta, a notícia**

Chovia muito forte naquela noite. Uma noite em que nem a luz da lua iluminava o lugar.

Mas isso não importava para aquela pessoa. Aquele garoto parado no portão da vila escondida da folha mostrava um rosto bem confuso. Um rosto que demonstrava nervosismo, tristeza, alegria e satisfação ao mesmo tempo. Aquele garoto, Uchiha Sasuke finalmente estava de volta.

Sasuke tinha ficado fora da vila durante mais ou menos um ano, pois finalmente iria se vingar de seu irmão, Itachi, por ter matado seus próprios pais. Enfim, ele conseguiu. Seu irmão estava morto e o vingador poderia agora se preocupar com outro problema. Um lindo problema de cabelos cor-de-rosa e belíssimos olhos de esmeralda chamado Haruno Sakura.

Quando saiu da vila, o garoto Uchiha a deixou para trás para cumprir sua vingança. Ela que sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas nunca correspondida, e não pôde deter seu amado quando este decidiu ir embora. Após tanto tempo, eles finalmente poderiam se entender.

O garoto congelou na frente do portão enquanto lembrava da última coisa que ocorrera antes de partir.

(FLASHBACK)

Era tarde da noite e ninguém mais poderia deter aquele menino dos olhos de ônix. Ele estava decidido a ir embora. Mas algo o parou por um momento.Uma voz muito conhecida. Ele se virou.

-Sakura... –era ela. Haruno Sakura tentava encará-lo nos olhos, mas não conseguia, não sabia o que falar. Ele mantinha sua voz fria de sempre –Eu... Eu não vou desistir agora. Você não pode me impedir, Sakura.

-Mas... Eu não quero. –finalmente ela tomou coragem, mas chorava –Sasuke-kun, eu tenho que dizer algo importante que ficou preso até agora. Você não pode ir sem saber.

O garoto nada falou. Apenas esperava curioso. Afinal, o que ela poderia ter para dizer que era tão importante?

-Sasuke-kun... –ela abaixou levemente a cabeça –Eu não posso te impedir de partir, mesmo sendo minha maior vontade. Mas eu tenho que dizer que... Sasuke-kun, você é muito importante para mim. Eu gosto muito, muito de você. E mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo ou que nem ligue para isso, eu vou continuar te amando e esperarei sua volta.

Sasuke ficou surpreso por ela revelar aquilo daquele jeito, naquele dia. Pela primeira vez ele não falou com ela com aquela voz fria de sempre, e sim com um pouco de ternura.

-Sakura... Eu juro que vou me vingar de Itachi e depois voltarei e direi a você quais são os meus sentimentos. Só preciso que me espere. Se prometer esperar, eu volto.

A garota acenou com a cabeça chorando. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. De repente, sentiu um abraço carinhoso vindo de seu amado. Apesar de tudo, sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade. Levantou a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso e só pôde vê-lo partir. Mas ela esperaria quanto tempo precisasse.

(FIM DO FLASHBACK)

Finalmente ele despertou de seu transe. Estava disposto a contar para Sakura que também a amava, e já fazia muito tempo; desde antes de ele partir. Depois de muitos pensamentos e um pouco de coragem, ele adentrou na vila.

Após alguns passos, parou novamente. Dessa vez, com uma cara de espanto e muita preocupação. Seus pensamentos evaporaram e tomaram lugar outros bem diferentes. O que estava diante de seus olhos era algo horrendo, impossível de descrever em palavras.

Sasuke via tristeza, corpos, sangue, morte. Tudo estava completamente destruído, ardendo em chamas; feridos e cadáveres estavam espalhados pela pequena vila geralmente pacífica; muito sangue se misturava com muita água e pessoas choravam histericamente por suas perdas. Um verdadeiro massacre.

O garoto Uchiha cambaleou um pouco por causa da cena, mas depois saiu correndo em direção a casa de Tsunade. Quando chegou, viu que a casa também estava danificada, mas que havia gente lá dentro.

Entrou rapidamente e parou na frente de uma porta. Hesitante, a abriu lentamente. O que via o deixou bem mais calmo. Via todos os ninjas que formara amizade anteriormente; feridos, porém nada parecia muito grave.

Ele olhou aliviado para cada um. E cada um olhou espantado para ele. Mas após alguns instantes todos deram enormes sorrisos.

Kakashi, que estava lendo seu livro de sempre, Icha Icha Paradise, derrubou seu querido. Ino já queria pular em seu "amado" mas não podia, pois estava com a perna imobilizada. Naruto começou a gritar e pular pelo aposento e os outros tentavam conversar com ele todos ao mesmo tempo, felizes.

Aquela tristeza havia se transformado em felicidade. Quer dizer, meia felicidade. Estava faltando alguém. Sasuke ficou espantado por ela, logo ela não estar lá sorrindo junto com os outros. Mas... Onde ela estava?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos estavam conversando animados com Sasuke; pareciam ter esquecido o que acontecia lá fora. Quando acalmaram um pouco, o garoto criou coragem e começou a perguntar, um tanto receoso.

-O que... O que aconteceu na vila? Por que parece que houve uma guerra?

Ninguém se atrevia a responder. Temiam essa pergunta.

-É porque... Realmente houve uma guerra. –Kakashi finalmente se manifestou -.

-Heim?

-Sasuke, já faz dias que os ninjas da vila do som apareceram e começaram a nos atacar. Ninguém sabe o pro que disso,

O silêncio predominou. Sasuke estava nervoso. Não entendia; não queria entender. Como assim? Bastou ele sair para a vila ser destruída? E onde ela estava? Aquele silêncio mortal foi quebrado, dessa vez, por Tsunade.

-Aaaahhhh! Por que esse silêncio todo? Que que é isso? –berrava histérica, mas depois falou calmamente –... Eu sei que todos querem conversar com Sasuke, mas ele tem que descansar. Sem falar que também tem um assunto importante para tratar com o time dele.

Nisso, Tsunade olhava séria para Kakashi. Todos os outros abaixaram a cabeça tristes e Sasuke ficou ainda mais confuso.

-Por que nós não vamos até a ponte para conversarmos? –o sensei levantou olhando para seus alunos. Os três saíram e o resto voltou à atividade anterior.

Já na ponte, ninguém se atrevia a começar uma conversa. Chovia ainda mais forte, estava ainda mais escuro, mais frio e com muita névoa. Quando Kakashi iria abrir a boca, o garoto Uchiha o cortou.

-Onde está Sakura?

Sua voz era fria, mas não continha sua preocupação. O sensei ficou mudo novamente. Naruto não fez questão de esconder uma lágrima que brilhava em seus olhos infantis, tentando responder.

-Ela... Ela... –Sasuke cada vez mais ficava preocupado. O loiro serrou os punhos; sua voz não saía. Kakashi fechou os olhos e tomou coragem.

-Ela morreu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muito longe de Konoha, numa caverna escura, um pequeno grupo de ninjas conversava em volta de uma fogueira.

-Então, o que faremos agora?

-Muito simples, Horiu. Vamos atrair aquele idiota pra cá, usando-a.

-Mas, senhor Watanabe. E se ela não sobreviver?

-Ela vai, Toshiru. Toya está cuidando bem dela, não é? –o que parecia ser o chefe se virou para o fundo frio da caverna -.

-Sim senhor. Aqui está indo tudo muito bem, sem problemas.

Quem respondeu dessa vez foi um ninja que concentrava bastante chakra formando uma barreira. Dentro desta, se encontrava uma garota deitada, inconsciente. Uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, com vestes vermelhas e muito ensangüentada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ela morreu... Morreu... Morreu". As palavras de Kakashi latejavam na cabeça do Uchiha. Mas como? Por que? O que aconteceu afinal? Como Sakura pôde ter morrido depois de ter prometido a ele que o esperaria?

Sasuke estava completamente espantado. Não conseguia ordenar suas idéias na cabeça. A última coisa que ele esperava ouvir era aquilo. Outro que ficara mudo. O loiro e o sensei olhavam para o chão com expressões melancólicas. O mais velho mantinha seus olhos fechados sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer. Já Naruto chorava com seus punhos fechados com tal força que pingavam gotas de sangue.

Sasuke não agüentava aquilo. Debruçou-se no corrimão da ponte, apoiando-se nele. Seus olhos estavam marejados e sua respiração fraca. Sentiu como se tivessem enfiado uma flecha no seu coração; uma dor imensa o incomodava e já sabia porque. Simplesmente porque pensava ter perdido alguém especial. O único alguém que o amou, que sempre esteve ao seu lado. E parecia que Sasuke só percebeu isso quando se separaram.

-O... Que? –ele perguntava como se quisesse ouvir aquela frase dolorosa mais uma vez -.

Infelizmente, Kakashi repetiu. Respirou fundo e nem mesmo se moveu, mas falou com uma voz muito triste.

-Ela morreu!

Esse foi o limite. Naruto se ajoelhou enquanto chorava mais ainda. Kakashi parecia chorar também, não queria mostrar fraqueza diante de seus alunos, mas não conseguia. Sasuke debruçou um pouco mais, perdendo todas as suas forças. Sua respiração era ofegante.

Isso sim surpreendeu os outros. Todos sempre perceberam que Sakura amava Sasuke, mas não que o garoto sentisse algo por ela.

De qualquer forma, nada mais naquele momento importava. Eles só queriam afastar aquela dor sufocante. Realmente, aquela perda era muito grande.

Depois de algum tempo, todos estavam mais calmos e Sasuke pediu uma explicação. Afinal, queria saber como sua amada havia morrido, mesmo sentindo que isso o deixaria ainda mais triste.

Kakashi olhou para o garoto Uchiha e depois para Naruto. Dessa vez ele não sabia o que fazer e foi o loiro quem contou a história. Mas antes, o sensei não hesitou em perguntar.

-Sasuke, tem certeza que quer saber?

-Sim. Eu preciso saber a verdade. –ele pensou um pouco antes de responder e deixou seus companheiros bem espantados -.

Enfim, Naruto começou a contar enquanto via novamente aquelas cenas em sua cabeça.

**CONTINUA...**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**Sabem****, eu tenho um problema fatal. Pouca gente se diverte tanto quanto eu pra faze fics. Eu simplesmente AMO. Eh mto engraçado, divertido, bom. Eh uma das melhores coisas q eu faço durante meu tempo. Soh q vocês irão reparar q em praticamente tds as fic eu vo dize q não gostei do resultado. O bom eh enquanto dura, mas eu nunca vo tah satisfeita comigo mesma. Espero q as outras pessoas gostem por mim XP**

**Agradecimentos das reviews da song fic Suffering and Loving:**

**Sakura Souma: Meu casal favorito SasuSaku D tantos q eu gosto eh difícil d favorito, neh? Mas eu AMO! E tbm me inspiro mto nas outras fics. Quase td q eu escrevo eh lembrando d outros trabalhos XDDDD Mto, mto obrigada pela sua review! Espero ler mtas + fics suas, ok? **

**Uchiha Sayuki: Vc choro mesmo? Cara, MTO OBRIGADA vc naum tm idéia d como eu fico feliz em sabe disso! Brigada! E eu espero mto tbm conseguir escrever coisas bm melhores**

**Minna****! Valeu por td!**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, ok?**


	2. Acordo

"Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao tiozinho que eu nem sei o nome" -.-" eu naum sei faze isso, tah? Desconto... esqueci de coloca no 1º cap.

Pra qm naum percebeu, sim, eu tenho um amor imenso por títulos em inglês, ou em qualquer outra língua XP mas eu vo tenta inventa um em português mesmo pra próxima, tah? E essa próxima jah tah chegando, soh precisa acabam e revisa (inner vai se doloros) e, claro, inventa um titulo XDDDD Bm, sem comentários. Agradecimentos as reviews no fim do cap... bom proveito do segundo capitulo, e lembrem-se: -adivinha-

R-E-V-I-E-W-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ja ne.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Acordo**

(FLASHBACK)

Estava um dia normal na vila de Konoha. Não era um dia dos mais belos, mas também não estava horroroso. Um pouco frio apenas.

Não haveria treino porque os senseis fariam uma reunião para pensarem em missões especiais. Às vezes tinham essa idéia de perder um dia inteiro de treino para algo que provavelmente acabaria sendo inútil. Aquilo era mais para eles beberem e jogarem. De qualquer jeito, eles foram se encontrar bem cedo e sairiam de lá bem tarde.

Cada ninja foi para o seu canto. Não fariam nada o dia inteiro. Ino até teve uma idéia de todos se encontrarem, mas ninguém parecia muito disposto, então desistiu e passou o dia cuidando da loja da família.

Naruto queria passar o dia com Sakura, animá-la. Ela estava muito deprimida desde que Sasuke havia partido. A maior vontade do garoto naquele dia era dar um soco na cabeça do Uchiha. O loiro não agüentava mais ver sua melhor amiga sofrer por causa daquele idiota. Naruto não saiu da barraca de ramen.

Sakura disse que passaria o dia treinando com Tsunade. Havia algum tempo que elas faziam um treino a mais todos os dias. A garota tinha pedido para ficar mais forte e tentar abandonar a tristeza, principalmente.Ela realmente havia melhorado muito, mas não conseguiu ocupar a cabeça.

Enfim, elas treinaram tanto que no final do dia, Sakura mal conseguia se levantar. Tsunade a deixou para resolver um problema urgente e pouco depois Naruto foi buscá-la. Ele sabia que a amiga estaria acabada e combinou de acompanhá-la até sua casa.

Quando estavam chegando, ouviram um barulho estranho vindo da floresta e pouco depois a viram pegando fogo. Foram ver o que estava acontecendo e encontraram os outros, inclusive os senseis.

-O que está acontecendo? –TenTen perguntava aflita -.

-São os ninjas da vila do som. –Tsunade havia sido informada do ataque minutos antes e não deu tempo de avisar -.

-E o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

-Não sei, Kiba. Mas espero descobrir logo.

-Ah! Acho que você não vai querer isso não. –um dos ninjas apareceu, logo seguido de outros três -.

-Tá brincando? Como vocês quatro podem lutar contra todos nós? –Naruto estava muito agitado -.

O ninja do som deu um sorriso sarcástico e em seguida apareceram vários ninjas. De repente, uma guerra começou. Todos lutaram durante uns três dias sem descanso, destruindo Konoha.

Estavam acabados. Quase ninguém se agüentava em pé. Mesmo assim, todos continuavam lutando. Dentre eles, a mais cansada era Sakura que já estava esgotada quando a luta começou. Era quem estava com mais dificuldade. Lutava com um dos ninjas mais fortes e já havia muito tempo. Este também não estava em seu melhor estado.

Não havia nenhum aliado próximo. Quando alguém derrotava o inimigo, saia correndo pela vila a procura de um amigo até começar uma nova luta. Em uma hora, Naruto derrubou seu adversário e enquanto corria, encontrou Sakura bastante machucada. Tentou ajudá-la, em vão. O inimigo era muito poderoso. Apontou para o loiro com uma das mãos e este foi empurrado com tanta força que bateu as costas em um muro que não estava muito perto dali. O garoto não desistiu. Levantou fazendo esforço para suportar a dor e junto com a amiga começou a lutar; levavam a vantagem.

Pouco depois, parecia que todos os outros que estavam lutando se aproximavam. Bastava olhar para o lado e viam algum companheiro. Em um momento, porém, tudo parou.

O ninja que lutava com Naruto e Sakura aumentou seu chakra de repente e preparou um ataque que com certeza acertaria em cheio o garoto. No último segundo, a menina empurrou o amigo fazendo o ataque acertar seu coração.

Todos ficaram espantados; ninguém se movia. A mão do inimigo atravessava o peito de Sakura que não parava de sangrar. Ela caiu desmaiada, sem respirar. Era impossível sobreviver. Os ninjas da vila do som sorriram.

-Finalmente! –disse o que parecia ser o chefe -.

Ele andou até a garota e a pegou no colo. Quando os outros se deram conta, já era tarde de mais. Os inimigos e a companheira sumiram no meio de uma fumaça. Ninguém mais sabia o que fazer

(FIM DO FLASHBACK)

Kakashi continuava quieto, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por não ter protegido sua aluna. Naruto também, afinal, ela se sacrificou para salvá-lo. E Sasuke continuava mudo, espantado, triste, bravo. Ninguém sabia como ele se sentia exatamente.

-Bem, todos nós precisamos descansar. –o sensei falou com uma voz triste –Nos próximos dias não haverá treino, então aproveitem. –ao acabar de falar, já havia sumido. Os amigos se olharam e cada um foi para um lado -.

Quando chegou em casa, Sasuke se ajoelhou em frente a uma foto que tinha escondida no quarto, onde mostrava Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura e ele. O Uchiha chorava.

-Desculpe, Sakura. –sussurrava em meio a algumas lágrimas –Desculpe por não estar lá para te proteger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava escuro, chovia, todos com frio e nada para comer. De qualquer forma, ninguém se importava. Todos estavam bem. Quer dizer, quase todos.

Havia quatro ninjas e uma garota dentro daquela caverna. Mais perto da fogueira, o chefe, Watanabe, e mais dois cúmplices, Horiu e Toshiru. Lá no fundo, um outro ninja, Toya, muito concentrado. À sua frente, uma garota de vestes vermelhas, cabelo cor-de-rosa, inconsciente e sangrando muito. Sakura estava dentro de uma barreira feita com o chakra de Toya, que a mantinha viva. Mas ela não estava nada bem. Não reagia, nem parecia respirar. Parecia sentir muita dor e seu coração quase não batia.

Os três primeiros ninjas conversavam estampando sorrisos.

-Senhor Watanabe, eu adorei aquela idéia de atacar aqueles idiotas, mas será que dá para me explicar por que raptamos a garota?

-Ah, Horiu! Isso já é um pouco mais pessoal.

-Então explica, por favor.

-... Está bem. Há algum tempo eu tinha que cumprir uma missão. Precisava descobrir um segredo de um velho e matá-lo. Mas o grupo dessa garota estragou tudo. Ela, um garoto chamado Sasuke, um outro garoto loiro e um cara mais velho protegeram o homem e eu não pude me aproximar dele. Quando eu tive uma chance, eu encontrei o Sasuke e essa garota sozinhos. Os outros dois levaram o velho para longe. Essa garota me fez de idiota, parecia que eu era retardado e o garoto lutou comigo. Eu perdi, ele me fez parecer mais idiota ainda e me machuquei muito. Sem falar que a minha missão foi por água abaixo.

-Mas o que foi que ela fez para você parecer tão idiota?

-Eu não vou falar Toshiru! É muito humilhante.

-Tá, tá! Mas me diz uma coisa, senhor. –Horiu parecia bastante curioso –Como o senhor tem tanta certeza que esse tal de Sasuke vai vir?

-Isso é simples. Descobri que esses dois estão apaixonados. Então é meio óbvio que ele virá.

-Que idiota! –a voz de Toya veio do fundo da caverna -.

-Que foi em Toya? Então por quê você ta ajudando?

-Só to ajudando porque no meio dessa história besta também tem algo que me interessa. –o ninja do som disse sorrindo sarcasticamente para Sakura -.

-Eu sei disso. –Watanabe falava calmamente –Cuidaremos desse assunto, não se preocupe.

O silêncio predominou no local.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanheceu um pouco melhor em Konoha. O sol saiu de trás das nuvens e não havia mais corpos ou sangue pela vila, mas ainda estava com um ar deprimente.

Todos se reuniram na casa de Tsunade para resolver o que fazer; se iam atrás dos ninjas, se procuravam Sakura, mesmo sendo quase impossível ela ter sobrevivido. Ninguém teve uma idéia. Com a vila destruída, alguns ninjas feridos e todo mundo com cara de enterro, não tinham motivação para nada.

No final do dia, Kakashi, Sasuke e Naruto foram comer na barraca de ramen. Por mais estranho que pareça, quase não comeram; e não trocaram nenhuma palavra.

Já à noite, cada um ia para o seu canto quando sentiram um pequeno chakra vindo da floresta. Seguiram até o lugar e encontraram um ninja da vila do som os esperando.

-Mas... É o ninja que levou a Sakura embora! –Naruto gritava extremamente irritado e Sasuke virou a cabeça repentinamente para o amigo, espantado -.

-Muito prazer. Espero que dessa vez possa me apresentar. Meu nome é Watanabe, e esses... –atrás dele apareceram os dois ninjas que o seguiam e pouco depois, Toya, com Sakura inconsciente nos seus braços –São meus amigos.

-Sakura? –o Uchiha murmurava preocupado e espantado. Ela não havia morrido? -.

- É o ninja que a feriu. –dessa vez foi Kakashi quem afirmava confuso, e Sasuke serrou os punhos -.

-Não se preocupem. Nenhum dos seus amigos da vila podem sentir nossos chakras, pois eles estão protegidos. A amiga de vocês está viva, então não façam nada que não nos agrade se não vocês nunca mais verão os lindos olhos dela abertos.

Ninguém respondeu. Estavam abismados. Mas como ela poderia estar viva? Eles mesmos viram ela sendo atingida por aquele golpe mortal. Era claro que ainda estava muito ferida e fraca.

-Mas... Como? –Naruto não entendia nada. Estava preocupado, confuso -.

-Não importa como e sim que ela está viva. Mas para que continue assim, vocês terão que nos obedecer. –Watanabe estava confiante até que Sasuke os olhou com um olhar assassino -.

-E o que vocês querem? –o garoto perguntava preocupado, muito irritado e friamente, o que fez seus adversários tremerem ao perceberem sua raiva. Toya foi quem continuou a explicação -.

-Viemos fazer um acordo.

-Um acordo? –o sensei também estava preocupado e curioso -.

-Eu explico. –antes, ele colocou a garota encostada numa árvore, fazendo sinal pra Horiu e Toshiru protegê-la -Há algum tempo vocês estragaram uma missão muito importante para a vila do som, nos prejudicando bastante. A missão era simples. Tínhamos que descobrir um segredo que um velho guardava. Vocês o protegeram não deixando que ninguém chegasse perto dele. Para piorar, aquela garota e esse menino –apontava o olhar para Sasuke –fizeram meu companheiro parecer idiota. –acabou a frase apontando para Watanabe, que ficara vermelho e com mais raiva -.

Sasuke demonstrava se lembrar do acontecimento. E lembrava que foi engraçado ver Sakura o fazer de idiota. Mas era por causa daquilo que eles atacaram a vila? Não, sabia que grande parte do ataque era por causa da tal missão.

-E o que querem que a gente faça? –Naruto ainda estava nervoso -.

-Terão que descobrir o suposto segredo e nos dizer. Antes que perguntem, atualmente o velho, Eiji, está no país da cachoeira, em uma pequena vila que fica bem na fronteira, e depois que descobrirem o segredo, o que não será muito difícil já que ele tem confiança em vocês, nos dirão sem usá-lo para qualquer benefício. E não digam a ninguém sobre essa conversa.

Ao terminar toda a explicação, Toya pegou Sakura novamente, deixando os outros, especialmente Sasuke, com mais raiva. Depois, os quatro ninjas do som sumiram.

Kakashi e os outros estavam boquiabertos, contendo a raiva e pensando como eles fariam aquilo.

**CONTINUA...**

espero d todo coração q tenham gostado... e aguardem q naum vai demora pra eu aprende a escreve melhor, tah? HEY alguém sabe como v os hits?

Agradecimentos:

**Morguene Evans** mto obrigada, viu? E eu tbm adoro coloca virgulas... XDDD q bom q vc gosto do titulo, eu tive q entrevista um monte d gente, pq eu naum sabia o q coloca... e pode dexa q eu vo continua, com certeza... essa fic eh um pokinho antiga, tah no meu pc faz tempo, e eu nem lembrava como tinha transmitido os sentimentos das personagens. Gostei mto de saber q vc acho lindo eu tentei faze o meu melhor... Ja ne!

**Dbr** q bom q vc gostoooooooooooooo! Eu me esforcei bastante pra idéia fica legal, e espero q tenha conseguido... NAUM TM NADA MELHOR D SASUKE E SAKURA... isso pra mim, neh? Naum se preocupe, o cap jah tah aqui. Vlwww

**Aoshi** **Sakura** q bom q vc acho lindo tbm... tenho a leve impressão d q eu to agradando as pessoas... (YEAHHH! –rojoes, palmas, pessoas gritando e td o mais...- O.O''') eu gostaria d dexa as coisas bm claras pro pessu... PLIX, NAUM ME ODEIEM, mas eu tenhu uma cisma enorme em quase 'mata' d sofrimento as minhas personagens favoritas... O.O eu sei, eu som ah... mas eh por puro carinhu... ¬¬ então as pessoas tm q se acostumar pq eu faço o possível pra sakura sobre mtoo... mas no final vai compensaaaaaaa, jurooo

Brigada povoooo! Lembrando DE NOVO: EU QUERO REVIEWS, nem q sejam apenas pra fla um rápido "gostei" ou "pode melhora"... NAUM SE ESQUEÇAM DE MIMMMMMMMM! – zuzu -.-" -


	3. A missão

Yooooooooooooooo, vortei! (pra desgraça d tds, neh? ;.;) Jah tah aqui o 3º capppppppppppp XDDDD espero q gostem... pessu, eu gostaria q vcs me dissessem suas melhores opiniões, tah? Td pra melhoraaaa! Mas sabem? Naum precisa dizer 'detestei, vc escreve pessimo'... se for pra dize isso, onegai, q guarde a critica pra vc mesmo.

Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Degustem a minha fic com parcimônia! (propaganda d cerveja : mega -.-")

**CAPÍTULO 3: A missão**

No dia seguinte, Kakashi e seus alunos estavam acabados. Tristes, com sono, ainda confusos. Todos perguntaram por que eles estavam mais desanimados do que no dia anterior, mas eles não falaram nada, não podiam pôr em risco a vida de Sakura mais do que ela já estava. Sim, ela estava viva, mas ninguém podia garantir que continuaria assim, independente das ameaças dos ninjas do som.

Naruto não comia ramen fazia dias e nem parecia se importar com isso, o que realmente surpreendeu os amigos. Kakashi quase não abria a boca, não lia seu livro, apenas mostrava pensar muito em algo que ninguém conseguiu descobrir o que era. E Sasuke também não falava nem uma palavra com ninguém. Todas as noites ele pegava aquela foto que tinha escondida e chorava olhando para Sakura, pedindo desculpas. O comportamento dos três realmente preocupava muito os outros.

Mais ou menos cinco dias depois do aparecimento dos inimigos a Naruto e os outros Tsunade os chamou para conversarem em sua casa. Já começou perguntando o que estava acontecendo esperando uma resposta que realmente foi dada.

-Nós estamos tristes. –Kakashi não conseguia mentir -.

-Eu sei que vocês estão tristes, mas tem algo a mais que não querem me contar. Eu não sou burra.

-Você também estaria triste se a sua melhor amiga tivesse morrido. –foi difícil Naruto falar aquilo, o que surpreendeu mais ainda a mulher. Como? Ele não a chamou de vovó Tsunade -.

Ela ficou sem palavras, todos os outros abaixaram a cabeça e ela simplesmente entendeu que eles não iriam contar de nenhum jeito.

-Está bem. Eu vou parar de insistir, mas, por favor, quando tiverem a liberdade de me contar o que realmente está acontecendo, me contem.

Sasuke e Naruto saíram e o sensei falou uma última coisa antes.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, lembra quando tivemos que proteger um homem chamado Eiji? –Tsunade apenas afirmou com a cabeça –Ele ainda está vivo né? E se lembra de nós?

-Ele adora me mandar cartas o tempo todo sempre agradecendo o que vocês fizeram por ele. Ele vive com o sobrinho na vila oculta da cascata, e ainda é protegido pela família. Mas por que você quer saber?

-Não é por nada. Eu me lembrei dele essa noite, não sei por quê.

O sensei saiu da sala, deixando a mulher mais confusa ainda.

Depois encontrou com seus alunos novamente. Avisou que eles sairiam atrás do velho, e falariam para todos que seria uma missão mais longa. Os outros dois apenas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e logo eles voltaram para suas respectivas casas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta a caverna, os ninjas conversavam sobre seus planos. Sakura não estava mais sendo protegida pela barreira de chakra. Agora eles apenas a esperariam se recuperar sozinha, o que estava bem difícil.

-Senhor Watanabe, o senhor faz questão de matar os dois garotos e o homem, ou nós podemos matar alguém?

-Toshiru, eu só quero me vingar da garota e do Sasuke. Como da Sakura eu já estou conseguindo, você e Horiu podem fazer o que quiserem com os outros dois.

-Ah, que bom –Horiu ficou animado –Mas, e quanto ao Toya?

-Eu não estou nem aí para eles. Eu me interesso por outra coisa.

-Mas afinal –Toshiru estava muito curioso –O que você quer?

-Um gato.

-Um gato? –Horiu e Toshiru gritaram ao mesmo tempo com expressões confusas, mas engraçadas para quem as visse.

-Não precisam berrar! –Watanabe pedia com as mãos tampando os ouvidos -Toya vá ver como Sakura está.

O companheiro se levantou e andou até a garota, se agachando à sua frente, certificando se ela estava bem ou precisava de mais ajuda. Em volta da fogueira, o chefe tentava explicar.

-É o seguinte: eu também não entendi esse negócio de gato. Eu só sei que ele precisa dessa garota porque ela é a única que consegue achar o tal animal. Isso foi o que eu entendi. Sabe, a ferida grave dela foi acidental. Ela não pode morrer. Então temos que cuidar dela e quando Toya conseguir o que quer, podemos matá-la.

-Então aquela ameaça que fez para os companheiros dela de matá-la era falsa?

-Por enquanto sim, Horiu.

Os aliados analisaram bastante toda aquela historia, mas acabaram aceitando.Para eles nada importava, só queriam matar alguém.

No fundo da caverna, Toya sorria enquanto segurava o pulso de Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta a Konoha, Kakashi conseguiu convencer todos de que iriam para uma missão mais longa e inventou como desculpa alguma coisa para Sasuke e Naruto esquecerem Sakura. Os outros ninjas mal sabiam que isso só os lembraria mais ainda dela. De qualquer jeito, eles iriam atrás de Eiji e a salvariam. Não importava como e a que custo.

**CONTINUA...**

Reviewssssssssss MINNA! Desculpem-me, masssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Eu to sem tempo pra responde as reviewssssssss! Gomen! Mto obigada pelos comentariossssssssssssss! XDDDDDDDD. Prometo naum demora com o próximo cap. NAUM DEIXEM D COMENTAAAAAAA, q na próxima eu respondo.

Obigada pela prefertência! Voltem sempreeeeeeeeeeee! XDDDDDDDD (naum me matem, eu so loka mesmo)


	4. Lembranças

Minna, Konnichi wa! Gomen nasai, o ultimo cap fico bmmmmmmmmm curtinho, neh? Mas eh o seguinte: a fic jah tah pronta, e tds os caps vão fica meio curtos... NAUM ME MATEMMMM! Eu prometo q na proxima eu compenso...

Ok, agora aproveitem esse cap, e obrigada a tds q andam acompanhando essa fic, viu?

**CAPÍTULO 4: Lembranças**

Eles estavam andando pela floresta. Na verdade, na velocidade em que estavam, poderíamos dizer que estavam correndo. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. Lembravam da amiga. Aquela amiga tão especial que poderiam perder a qualquer momento, e tinham pavor daquela idéia. Todos lembravam de bons momentos que passaram com Sakura.

Kakashi via em sua cabeça uma das vezes em que inventara uma missão inútil para eles, em que tinham que se separar.

(FLASHBACK)

Lá estava o sensei novamente lendo seu livro nada aconselhável enquanto seus alunos sofriam com mais uma missão muito... Digamos... Nada progressiva!

De repente só se via o ninja hiperativo número um passar correndo em baixo da árvore onde Kakashi estava sentado. Depois Sasuke passava correndo na mesma direção de Naruto. E mais tarde foi Sakura, esta, no entanto, andava calmamente, o que fez o sensei estranhar. Meia hora depois, chegaram Sasuke e Naruto, totalmente arranhados, se encarando de uma forma muito medonha para quem visse. E uns passos à frente, a garota com um lindo gatinho adormecido em seus braços.

Kakashi desceu da árvore parabenizando a jovem e se segurando para não morrer de rir dos outros dois. Pegou o animalzinho do colo da aluna e foi andando em direção a vila. Os gennins foram bem atrás dele, reclamando pela missão chata que receberam. Ninguém merece ter que correr atrás de um gato.

À noite a garota de olhos de esmeralda estava andando pela vila, com uma cara triste. Não tinha sono. De repente, viu o dono dos conhecidos cabelos prateados sentado num banco do parque. Foi até seu professor e imitou sua pose que, para variar, estava lendo seu maravilhoso livrinho. Este estranhou um pouco uma menina andar sozinha na rua àquela hora da noite, mas só perguntou bem depois, quebrando o silêncio que já estava cansativo.

-O que você está fazendo acordada e sozinha?

-Não estou com sono e não agüentava mais ficar em casa. E você, Kakashi-sensei?

-Minha casa está cheia de inseto e eu precisei passar veneno, mas o cheiro é muito forte e eu não consigo ficar lá dentro.

Sakura fez uma cara de quem não acreditava, mas não falou nada. Continuou quieta enquanto Kakashi tentava puxar conversa.

-Se eu me lembro bem, seus pais não estão em casa, não é?

-É. Eles foram a um velório de uma tia que eu nem conheço. Por que a pergunta?

-Apenas queria saber se estava precisando de algo. Quando eles voltam?

-Daqui uma semana. Eu não preciso de nada, mas obrigada.

-Sakura, por que você está tão quieta?

-Por nada. -Kakashi colocou a mão na testa dela –Hei, pra que isso?

-Hum... Está sem febre! Então, o que será?

-Kakashi-sensei, já disse que eu não tenho nada!

-Mas eu estranho. Você geralmente é animada. Pensei que só poderia ser febre.

-Ai meu Deus! –Sakura fazia aquela cara de quem achava o momento muito idiota -.

Depois tudo ficou em total silêncio. Kakashi não lia mais o livro, apenas parecia pensar, e a menina olhava para o vazio, ainda desanimada. O sensei fez uma expressão de quem havia entendido a história.

-... Sakura... Você está assim porque o Sasuke já está decidido em ir embora?

O semblante da menina se tornou espantado. Realmente era aquilo. Kakashi entendeu tudo com a reação da aluna. Esta abaixou a cabeça ainda mais triste, a franja cobria os olhos de esmeralda que se seguravam para não derramar lágrimas. Kakashi deu um sorriso terno.

-Sakura. Não precisa ficar assim por causa disso. Deveria saber que ele vai voltar logo.

-Eu sei disso. –a voz dela saia trêmula, e o sensei tentava confortá-la –Mas eu me preocupo. Sinto como se nunca mais o visse se ele sair da vila por causa dessa vingança.

-Não pense isso. Saiba que o que ele mais quer é acabar logo com isso e voltar para cá sem se preocupar com mais nada. E ele está fazendo de tudo para ficar mais forte e resolver os problemas mais rápido. Também tenho certeza de que o que ele mais quer é confortá-la. É outro que não agüenta mais te ver sofrendo por causa de qualquer pessoa, menos por você mesma.

Isso fez a garota acordar. Sasuke queria mesmo confortá-la? E ela realmente sofria mais por causa dos outros do que por causa dela mesma? Ela não conseguia responder essas perguntas, mas se sentiu mais... Calma. Realmente ficara mais tranqüila depois de ter desabafado com Kakashi. E este também se acalmou ao ver a aluna melhor. Quando ele não estava pensando besteiras ou montando missões inúteis, ele era muito prestativo.

-Obrigado... Kakashi-sensei.

Eles deram risos serenos e ficaram quietos ali o resto da noite. Claro que na manhã seguinte estavam com muito sono, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos estavam mais tranqüilos.

(FIM DO FLASHBACK)

Enquanto Kakashi tinha seus pensamentos, Naruto também se encantava ao lembrar de cenas... 'Aconchegantes' que tivera com sua companheira, sua melhor amiga e sua primeira paixão.

(FLASHBACK)

Ela estava sofrendo novamente por causa dele. E o ninja hiperativo número um de trás para frente da vila de Konoha não agüentava mais ver Sakura daquele jeito logo por causa de seu melhor amigo, Sasuke.

Ele não sabia o que fazer para animá-la. Só pôde pensar em lhe prometer a única coisa que podia fazer bem aos dois.

Depois do treino, quando Naruto e Sakura estavam sozinhos e ela já ia se preparando para voltar para casa, o loiro a impediu.

-Sakura-chan, eu preciso falar com você. Espere um pouco, por favor.

-O que foi, Naruto? –ela disse com uma voz triste, se virando –Eu estou cansada.

-... Você está assim por causa do Sasuke, né?

A garota abaixou a cabeça, quieta. Naruto entendeu a resposta e mesmo não querendo, continuou.

-Sakura-chan, eu sei que você sofre muito por causa disso e eu não agüento mais te ver assim. Então eu quero te prometer uma coisa. –a menina continuava calada –O Sasuke me disse que em um ano ele com certeza se vingaria e voltaria. Então, se em um ano ele não voltar, eu vou atrás dele e o trarei de volta, nem que seja arrastado pelos cabelos.

O garoto loiro falava num tom de voz que poderia ser considerado engraçado, apesar de sério. Sakura deu uma risada gostosa ao imaginar a cena de Sasuke sendo arrastado pelos cabelos e Naruto o trazendo. Levantou a cabeça mostrando algumas lágrimas.

-Hei, hei. Você ta rindo ou ta chorando? O que houve? Eu te fiz chorar? Me desculpe, Sakura-chan...

-Não é isso! Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem. –ela abriu um sorriso que fez o amigo se sentir muito bem, parando de se desculpar com aquela voz desesperada –Muito obrigada, Naruto.

Ele não entendeu nada, mas deixou de lado. Logo depois, os dois estavam conversando animados enquanto caminhavam em direção à vila.

(FIM DO FLASHBACK)

O loiro se sentia bem cada vez que lembrava daquela cena. Enquanto isso, Sasuke se lembrava de todas as vezes que chamara Sakura de idiota, ou sempre que ele a magoava, quando ela se preocupava tanto com ele e este nem lembrava que ela existia. De repente ele lembrou de uma carta que recebera poucos dias antes de voltar a Konoha.

(FLASHBACK)

O garoto Uchiha estava comendo e descansando em uma vila bem pequena, perto da vila escondida da folha. Pensava se deveria voltar agora para casa ou não, e não tinha a menor idéia da resposta. Quando já se preparava para sair, uma senhora de idade chegou perto dele e perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Você por acaso é Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sim, sou eu. –ele estranhou um pouco –Por que quer saber?

-É por que mandaram uma carta para você. De Konoha. Com licença. –a mulher lhe entregou o papel e se retirou -.

Ao abrir o envelope se surpreendeu muito. Era de Naruto. O que dizia respondeu suas dúvidas anteriores.

"Sasuke, sua coisa besta e inútil!

Cadê você? Por que está demorando tanto para voltar? Disse que demoraria um ano e esse ano já passou. Não quero que volte por mim. Aliás, por mim você deveria ficar mais tempo fora, para pensar nas idiotices que cometeu ao sair daqui. Mas precisa voltar pela Sakura-chan. Ela está sofrendo muito. Não é mais animada como antes, está sempre deprimida e todos sabem que é por sua causa. Ela também está fazendo um treino extra muito puxado e diz que é para ficar mais forte, sempre falando a mesma desculpa: que ela é fraca. Bem, se ela era fraca antes, agora com certeza não é mais. Mas claro que nós sabemos que esse treino é mais para ela te esquecer, o que não está conseguindo. O maior problema é que parece que esse treino extra está exigindo muito dela. Todos têm limites e você sabe disso, mas Sakura parece ignorar esse fato. Ela treina tanto que no final do dia mal consegue se mexer. Muitas vezes eu, Kakashi-sensei ou a vovó Tsunade tem que levá-la para casa, pois ela mal fica consciente. Sem falar que o treino normal também está duro. Ah, voltando ao assunto inicial: Sasuke idiota, você precisa voltar AGORA porque a Sakura ta muito mal, e eu não suporto mais vê-la assim. Por favor, volte por ela, e volte logo.

Naruto."

Sasuke não sabia mais o que fazer. Como assim ela estava muito mal? Será que a saída dele foi algo tão ruim assim? Essa carta resolveu o que ele iria fazer. Sabia que estava apaixonado por Sakura, sabia que era por causa dele que a garota sofria tanto, sabia que era ela quem conseguiu quebrar a barreira que o Uchiha havia colocado na frente do coração. Pegou suas coisas e lentamente foi saindo da vila onde estava, indo em direção à Konoha.

(FIM DO FLASHBACK)

Eles continuavam a correr, lembrando de muitos momentos que passaram com a companheira. Tinham certeza, iriam salvá-la de qualquer jeito!

**CONTINUA...**

Domo! Eu naum tenhu nada pra comenta, então eu jah vo responde as reviews... ah! To respondendo aquelas q eu naum flei do ultimo cap, ok? Se eu fla duas vezes da msm pessoa, naum liguem, eu so desligada mais do q podem imagina.

**Aoshi** **Sakura**: Yoo, q bom q + alguém gosta d 'mata' a personagem, se naum eu jah vi q eu ai me dah mal, neh? O.O... e calma! Eu tbm som to curiosa, mas naum posso fica adiantando td... a fic jah tah prontinha, e naum vai demora pra eu coloca td aki... espero q goste XDD e sim, seria mto engraçado v o sasuke chorando e pedindo desculpa 3 eu adoraria verrrrr... eu tenhu uma maravilhosa mania d muda a personalidade dos meus personagens XDDD entaum eh bm comum o povo ver esse tipo d coisa aki!

**Paulinha-chan**: Arigatou! Fico mto feliz em ver q os meus trabalhos agradam as pessoas... e aguarde, pq sim! Vai se um tanto... 'idiota' o q ela fez c/ o tiozinhu loko (apelido dado por mim, naum me pergunt pq)

**Dbr**: Eu naum to demorando pra posta os capz, neh? Bm, naum se preocupe, a verdade esta chegando... ¬¬ (q frase maravilhosa) e naum se preocupe, pq seus comentários são mtooooo bons, arigatou!

**Morguene** **Evans**: - ... Quando eu resolvi fazer eles lutando dias sem para, eu tava com a cabeça longe, minha imaginação tava a mil, e qm sabe eu naum tenha axagerado um poko, neh? XDDDDD Mas eles naum saum imortais, se naum a Sakura naum tinha 'morrido', neh? E pode dexa q eu vo corre c/ os caps, soh eh uma pena mesmo q eles tenham ficado tão curtinhus, como eu mencionei lah em cima T.T... q bom q a minha fic parece estar interessante... to MTO feliz... e o gato, bm, a idéia naum fico mto legal naum, mas logo logo ele aparece... E pq nunca ninguém penso q a terra poderia ser oval? Se ela jah foi considerada plana... O.O ok, eu fico quieta...

Sabem, me dei conta q eu jah fico mtissimo feliz soh de saber q as pessoas estaum acompanhando a minha fic - se eu me lembra q deixei pelo menos uma pessoa satisfeita com os meus trabalhos, jah vai tah mto bom...

ARIGATOU, MINNAAAAAAAA! Mas claro q, pra naum perde o costume, eu tenhu q fla o de sempre...

Onegaiiiiiiiiiiii, continuem acompanhando essa coisa horrorosa e mandem reviews! Sayonaraaaa...


	5. Encontrada! A diversão começa

**CAPÍTULO 5: Encontrada! A diversão começa**

Vários dias haviam se passado desde que partiram para o país da cachoeira. Os três apenas se lembravam mais ainda da companheira. Mas finalmente eles chegaram na pequena vila. Encontraram um garoto pescando e foram até ele.

-Com licença... –Kakashi foi rápido –Você sabe onde podemos encontrar Eiji Yoshikawa?

-Eiji... –o garoto pareceu meio confuso, se virou e apontou para uma casinha que ficava atrás de algumas árvores –A família dele mora naquela casa, mas eles são muito reservados. Eu não sei se ele está lá.

-Obrigado –os três foram imediatamente para a tal casa -.

Quando chegaram lá, repararam melhor na construção. Uma pequena casinha de apenas uma andar, branca, com um belo e simples jardim. Um homem pouco mais jovem que Kakashi estava sentado ao lado de uma porteira, olhando pro chão.

-Com licença. –o homem levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Kakashi –É aqui que posso encontrar Eiji Yoshikawa?

Ele olhou bem para cada ninja.

-Vocês são ninjas da vila da folha, né? –todos acenaram com a cabeça –Sinto muito, mas meu tio morreu há alguns dias.

Os três shinobis arregalaram os olhos, em estado de choque.

-O... O quê? –Naruto ficou paralisado –Co... Como ele morreu?

-Ele morreu de velhice mesmo. Sinto muito, era importante?

-N-não... Perdão, e adeus.

Depois que o sensei falou, foi embora seguido dos alunos e deixando o homem bem confuso.

Quando chegaram na floresta, estavam preocupados e nervosos.

-E agora, Kakashi sensei? –o jovem loiro parecia desesperado –Ele era nossa única esperança!

Sasuke também estava muito inquieto. Ninguém mais sabia o que fazer. Depois de alguns minutos sem idéias, Kakashi começou a falar um tanto que decidido.

-Vamos atrás dela.

-O que? –os dois garotos gritaram em uníssimo.

-O que mais nós podemos fazer? Nossa única chance de salvar Sakura morreu. O único jeito agora é tentar encontrá-la e salvá-la nós mesmos.

Os outros pensaram e pensaram e concordaram com um leve de ânimo. A esperança que eles haviam perdido minutos atrás tinha voltou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E agora? O velho morreu. E se eles vierem?

Watanabe ouviu a pergunta de Toshiru e pensou seriamente. Nesse silêncio, pode-se ouvir um pequeno gemido de dor vindo do fundo da caverna. Toya foi até lá e viu que a garota de cabelos rosados estava se recuperando rapidamente. Mas... Isso era bom ou ruim? O ninja acariciou com as costas da mão o rosto ferido da jovem e deu um pequeno sorriso. Logo depois se virou para os companheiros.

-Vamos deixar que eles venham. Aliás, vamos ajudá-los a chegar aqui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Novamente foram ao lugar onde encontraram os ninjas do som dias atrás. Pensavam que para encontrá-los, lá seria um bom lugar para começar. Cada um em um canto diferente daquela grande área. Afinal, como eles encontrariam algo que os ajudariam a achar Sakura?

De repente sentiram algo... Não, sentiram alguém no alto de uma árvore. Ao levantarem a cabeça só puderam ver quem menos queriam, apesar de que era preciso mesmo assim. O maldito ninja que havia ferido gravemente sua companheira e a levado embora. Toya.

Este sorriu e desceu rapidamente, parando bem no meio dos ninjas de Konoha. O que seria agora?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? –Naruto gritava raivoso -.

-Calma, eu vim ajudá-los. –ele, ao contrário, parecia bem calmo –Soubemos que o velho que vocês tinham que encontrar morreu. Que azar, não? Estamos com muita pena então resolvemos ajudá-los.

-E por que isso?

-Já disse, ficamos com pena. Escutem bem, pois direi apenas uma vez onde estamos escondidos com a amiga de vocês. –todos fizeram caras de espanto e o ninja apontou para a parte da floresta mais densa, onde havia uma trilha escondida –Se seguirem por essa trilha durante uns dois dias, chegarão em uma ponte um tanto que estourada. Atravessem e avistarão uma clareira onde terá uma caverna. Estaremos lá. Prometo que a "Sakura-chan" estará viva.

Essa ultima frase e esse jeito sarcástico de chamá-la fez o coração de todos, especialmente o de Sasuke pularem. Fez a preocupação aumentar, e a raiva também. Logo depois o ninja foi embora num salto.

-E agora, Kakashi sensei? O que faremos? –Naruto perguntou com uma cara de tristeza. Depois de pensar um pouco, o sensei respondeu-.

-Vamos atrás dele... –Assentiram e também sumiram num salto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias e mais dias se passaram e a ansiedade aumentava com eles. Estava tão confiante, nada poderia dar errado. Saiu da frente da fogueira, deixando lá seus companheiros dormindo. Foi até onde a garota de cabelos róseos descansava. Quem a conhecesse bem saberia que ela teria um rosto sereno, mas desta vez mostrava sofrer, sentia dor, e muita. De qualquer jeito toda a tristeza que demonstrava era necessária. Graças a isso, ele poderia ter tudo que sempre sonhou.

Toya lembrava de quando era mais jovem, havia oito anos, na verdade. Lembrava que seus pais morreram para proteger uma garotinha. E essa garotinha agora estava na sua frente. Ele podia matá-la, se vingar. Mas não. Não faria isso, pois o único jeito de conseguir o que queria era mantê-la viva. E amanhã seria o dia.

Sakura estava se recuperando rápido. Apesar de sentir-se muito fraca, ela já estava bem melhor. Enquanto o ninja da vila do som a fitava intensamente, a mesma abriu os olhos devagar. Ele não se surpreendeu, e até a ajudou a se sentar.

Não era a primeira vez que ela acordava, mas até agora não conseguira manter-se consciente. Depois de acomodada, Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou fixamente para Toya. Mostrava um pouco de medo e raiva juntos.

-Por... Por que estão... Mantendo-me presa aqui? Por que não... Não me matam de uma vez? –ela perguntava com a voz fraca e pausadamente, apesar de fria -.

-Porque... Simplesmente porque eu preciso de você viva. Diga-me, Sakura, você não se lembra do que aconteceu oito anos atrás?

A garota fez uma cara de espanto. Oito anos? Fez um esforço e de repente ouviu um grito em sua cabeça. Lembrou-se apenas disso: gritos.

-O... O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu oito anos atrás... E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Então não se lembra mesmo. Bem, o que eu posso te contar? Naquela época você era bem pequena. Meus pais trabalhavam para a sua família, o poderoso clã Haruno.

-Clã... Haruno?

-Sim, Sakura. Você pertencia ao clã mais perigoso, mais forte e mais temido. Um clã em que as pessoas aprenderam a ser tão frias quanto gelo e tão inexpressivas quanto rochas. Essas pessoas matavam os outros por motivos fracos. Impossível acreditar que você é desse clã, não? Todos tinham medo. Todo dia alguém ouvia uma história sobre os Haruno. Mas na época em que seu pai era apenas uma criancinha, do nada, pararam de ouvir sobre vocês.

-Mas por quê?

-Porque foram traídos. O clã Haruno conseguiu aliados, e esses tinham a missão de passar a vida inteira protegendo o portador de Shinoki.

-Quem é Shinoki?

-É um demônio gato. Do mesmo jeito que existe a Kyubi, Shinoki é um gato de duas caldas, um demônio medonho que apenas poucos membros do clã Haruno podem invocar e controlar. Quando seu avô nasceu, Shinoki passou automaticamente para ele, depois passou para seu pai ao nascer, e quando você nasceu...

-Veio para mim... Mas como ele pode estar dentro de mim e eu nunca ter percebido?

-No momento em que você nasceu, Shinoki saiu de seu pai para se alojar no seu corpo, e sua família teria o dever de te dar instruções para controlá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca. Seu pai teve essas instruções, mas quando ele era pequeno, seu clã foi traído pelos aliados que queriam o enorme poder do demônio. Todos de sua família menos seu pai morreram. Ele queria te deixar fora disso tudo já que sabia que você seria perseguida pelos traidores.

-E você é um dos traidores?

O ninja abriu um sorriso sarcástico e continuou.

-Eu sou o filho do aliado mais próximo de seu avô e também sou o maior traidor. E o que eu quero com você é simplesmente que me dê o demônio gato.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se sentiu com medo por um instante; logo tudo se tornou escuro, e desmaiou mais uma vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanheceu... Finalmente. Encontraram a maldita ponte. Foi difícil, mas conseguiram. Era, na verdade, um monte de madeira quebrada e caindo uma por uma, pendurada por uma corda que poderia ser mais considerada como um fiozinho podre. Como eles iriam atravessar aquilo? Pelo menos, atravessar sem cair. Era simplesmente impossível. Ou quase.

Na cabeça daqueles ninjas, nada era impossível. Apenas muito difícil. E a grande determinação e força de vontade deles deixava aquele desafio um simples incômodo.

Um de cada vez foi andando lentamente por aquela suspensão, se assim poderia ser considerado, porque uma ponte aquilo não chegava a ser, com certeza. Eles se irritavam quando a madeira rangia ameaçando cair de uma vez enquanto um pé estava apoiado na mesma e o outro estava no ar, decidindo aonde iria parar.

Depois de muito tempo, os três conseguiram chegar ao outro lado inteiros.

Andaram e andaram mais ainda. Demorou até chegarem naquela clareira desgraçada, mas conseguiram. Só que... Eles não ficaram tão felizes quanto pensaram.

O que viram não os encorajou muito. Estavam receosos e assustados. Agora não mais tinham toda aquela certeza que salvariam a amiga. Isso porque a viam de um jeito depressivo. Estava um pouco acordada, um pouco inconsciente. Tinha ferimentos terríveis pelo corpo, demonstrava uma dor intensa e Sakura estava tão... Infeliz. Mesmo vendo os companheiros, não conseguia sorrir, seus olhos estavam sem vida. Sentia como se toda a alegria que geralmente tinha tivesse sido arrancada com tudo de dentro dela, como se nunca mais pudesse ser feliz de novo.

-Você não parece tão determinada como quando te conheci. –Toya se virou e sussurrou para a garota ajoelhada ao seu lado -.

Os outros três ninjas do som estavam ao lado dela, com sorrisos estampados em suas faces. Os shinobis se Konoha ainda não sabiam o que fazer, nem mesmo o que pensar.

Watanabe deu um passo à frente aumentando seu sorriso.

-Finalmente agora poderemos nos divertir. E será com o sangue de vocês.

**CONTINUA...**

Domo! E ai? Foi legal? Naum neh? Sei lah, fico... Meio idiota esse cap... Pelo menos com a explicação do Toya fico... Bem, mas espero q vocês tenham gostado... Hje eu naum tenho nenhum comentário... To meio triste, pq ninguém comento na minha one shot do Naruto (Priscila, minha amiga, naum fique brava, qndo eu flo 'ninguem', vc sabe d qm eu to flando, neh?)

Então eu soh vo responde as ultimas reviews aki e to indo.

**Aoshi** **Sakura**: Yooo... hihi, vah imaginando o reencontro sim... espero q goste... Sabe, em quase tds as minhas fics eu vo muda a personalidade das personagens, pq eu naum consigo escreve seguindo certinho as características. E eu tbm naum sei escreve yaoi e yuri... yuri principalmente... Eu acho ateh legal, mas eu naum leio... ok, espero q tenha gostado desse cap... xauzinho.

**Dbr**+ uma vez vc aki neh? - vc naum enche o saco naum, pode dexa... eu adoro sabe q tm alguém acompanhando. O flash back do gatinhu eu gostei, sabe... mas eu keria dexa com um ar + engraçado... - fico feliz q alguém tenha gostado do jeito q fico... bm, como eu disse ai em cima (no comentário anterior) eu só consigo escreve mudando as carcteristas das personagens... Eu acho q o Kakashi 'exclui' mto a Sakura... claro q ele se preocupa, como qndo o sasuke foi embora, ou no chunnin shiken, mas ainda assim ele exclui... e eu keria muda um poko isso, jah q eu gosto d faze ele com um ar meio paterno... e calma minha amiga, pois o resgate jah começo...

**Pri**: Vc comento, FINALMENTEEEEE... sim, vc ajudo, e ajuda em td, e perdão por naum tr t mandado a one shot, mas eu naum tenhu culpa se o seu pc resolveu se suicida e vc quase mato o tiuzinhu dele XDDDD ok, xau!

Naum se esqueçam das r-e-v-i-e-w-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s


	6. Revelação

**CAPÍTULO 6: Revelação**

-Finalmente agora poderemos nos divertir. E será com o sangue de vocês.

Nisso Naruto e os outros mostraram caras de extrema fúria... Não bastava fazer aquilo com Sakura, tinha que machucá-los também... Como existiam pessoas tão cruéis?

Logo começou uma luta forte. Watanabe lutava com Kakashi, Horiu com Naruto e Sasuke com Toshiru. Apesar de não parecerem, os ninjas do som eram bem fortes.

As lutas estavam equilibradas. Mas ninguém é de ferro. Em pouco tempo os seis estavam cansados e ambos perdiam. Era claro que daquela luta não sairia nenhum vencedor.

Toya, que continuava ao lado da garota fitava a batalha intensamente. Percebia que se continuasse daquele jeito, ele teria que agir. Não importava os meios, ele teria tudo o que desejava.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente, Toshiru, com quem Sasuke lutava, perdeu. Ele poderia ser considerado bom, mas não tanto. De todos aqueles shinobis, esse era o mais fraco. O Uchiha deu uma rápida olhada para a batalha de seus companheiros. Daquela sim não sairia um bom resultado.

De súbito, o jovem lançou um olhar para Toya, mas um olhar diferente. Os olhos estavam completamente possuídos pela raiva, pelo receio... Talvez um olhar mais medonho do que aquele que tinha para Itachi. E ainda estava possuído pelo selo de Orochimaru, mas se controlava. Ainda bem!

O inimigo ficou, por um breve momento, paralisado pelo medo, e Sakura se mostrou um pouco mais atenta. Talvez estivesse acordando.

Mas logo o assassino do som também se mostrou atento. Enquanto os companheiros de ambos os lados ainda lutavam, pegou a jovem no colo e saiu correndo e pulando e pulando entre as árvores, tentando inutilmente despistar Sasuke.

Parou numa outra clareira que tinha um penhasco pouco mais à frente. Encostou a garota numa das árvores e esperou o amigo dela aparecer, o que não demorou pouco mais de dois segundos.

Quando Sasuke chegou ao local, viu o maldito cara sorrindo para ele. E ela encostada à árvore. Cada vez que a olhava daquele jeito, sentia um aperto enorme no coração.

Enquanto ainda estava distraído pensando na companheira, Toya avançou nele começando uma violenta luta. Algo que não terminaria tão cedo. O garoto já estava um pouco cansado por causa da luta anterior, mas o selo o ajudava. Sem falar que ele não iria perder sua amada de novo, de jeito nenhum.

De repente a luta deles dera uma breve pausa.

-Por que ainda insiste, garoto? –Toya perguntava com um leve tom de curiosidade –Não percebe que é inútil? Ainda acha que pode salvar sua amiga?

-Sim! –o moreno exclamou com raiva –Eu não vou perder mais nenhum companheiro, muito menos para você. Sakura vai voltar comigo de qualquer jeito.

-Eu não vou deixar! –o homem gritou recomeçando a luta -.

-Por que vocês a querem tanto assim? O que ela fez?

-Não existe o nós, garoto. Apenas o eu. Aqueles idiotas estão me ajudando por motivos ridículos. Eles nem merecem ser chamados de ninjas. Servem apenas para usar uma vez e ser jogado fora.

Sasuke se surpreendeu. Que frieza na voz. Mas como ele podia fazer aquilo? A luta teve um breve intervalo novamente.

-Então por que... –o rosto do jovem ia ficando cada vez mais bravo, chamando a atenção do adversário –Por que você está fazendo isso com ela? –logo o herdeiro do clã Uchiha berrava com todas as forças –O que ela fez de tão errado?

-Hum... –ele deu um pequeno sorriso –Vejo que ela tem sorte. –Sasuke se espantou –Desde que ela era pequena eu tinha ciúmes porque ela tinha carinho. Não que eu não tivesse, mas... Nunca pareceu o suficiente para me deixar feliz.

-Você... Já a conhecia?

-Sim, a conheço desde que nasceu. –Sasuke arregalava os olhos cada vez mais –Eu vou te explicar.

Logo ambos desfizeram suas posições de luta e antes que Toya pudesse começar a falar, deu uma rápida olhada para a jovem semi-inconsciente atrás de si.

-Essa sua amiga que sempre pareceu tão normal na verdade é que nem você. Uma herdeira de um clã que foi extinto há muito tempo. Quando seus pais ainda eram pequenos. Mas o clã Haruno tem algo de diferente. Apesar de uma habilidade extraordinária, eles têm uma, digamos, maldição. Em cada geração um membro é o portador de Shinoki.

-Shi... Shinoki?

-Você sabe quem é a Kyuubi, não? É praticamente da mesma família. Um gato demônio que possui duas caldas, para alguns, conhecidas como o par da destruição. O avô de Sakura teve esse 'animalzinho' dentro de si, assim como o pai, o filho e, claro, a neta. –Sasuke se espantou muito mais do que esperava. Sakura também tinha um demônio dentro de si? –A diferença entre esse demônio e a raposa é que Shinoki pode ser invocado e usado até como arma. Apenas os portadores do clã têm controle dele.

-E no que você está envolvido em tudo isso?

-Essa família juntou muitos seguidores, entre eles a minha própria. A missão de todas essas pessoas era proteger os portadores do demônio. Mas já faz anos que esses seguidores traíram o clã e mataram todos. Eles queriam o poder de Shinoki e de todos os seguidores, apenas eu sobrei.

-E você quer Shinoki, não é?

-Exato.

-Mas você disse que apenas os membros do clã podem controlá-lo.

-Sim, mas se sua amiga me passá-lo por vontade própria, provavelmente conseguirei controlá-lo. –acabou com o tom irônico-.

O jovem se espantou com tudo o que ouvia. Não acreditava que Sakura tinha um monstro dentro dela e um cara louco o queria para ele. Mas que custo isso teria? Olhou novamente para a garota, mas dessa vez seu coração não apertou tanto. Ela estava acordando, claro, atormentada, mas lentamente seus olhos iam abrindo, com um pequeno brilho.

O ninja da vila do som estranhou Sasuke olhar tão fixamente para trás. Logo descobriu o porquê disso, quando ouviu uma voz fraca.

-Vo... Você acha mesmo... Que entregarei... Shinoki para você?

Toya surpreendeu-se. Ela havia acordado. Impossível! Não podia, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Isso poderia estragar o plano dele. Não, ele não deixaria. Mesmo ela acordada, iria vencer.

-Hum... –virou-se para ela e deu um pequeno sorriso –Como se arriscasse tanto. Diga-me, Sakura, você lembra dele, de Shinoki? Sabe como ele é? O poder dele?

-Pra dizer a verdade... Sim. –aquilo surpreendeu o ninja e Sasuke que até agora sorria por vê-la bem –Eu sei que meu pai nunca me disse sobre ele, mas... Eu sei como ele é, sei a sua força, eu sei tudo, pelo simples fato de ele estar dentro de mim. Invade meus sonhos apenas para me atormentar, me mostrar de seus atos passados. Aquele gato infeliz me irritava quase todas as noites quando era criança, e até hoje faz isso. Mas eu só me dei conta que era ele agora, que você me explicou tudo. Devo te agradecer, Toya, já que agora eu posso ter noites mais sossegadas e ele não vai me atormentar.

Toya realmente estava surpreso... Ela ainda o agradecia? Mas será que ela sabia invocá-lo?

-Diga-me garota. Estaria disposta a perder seus companheiros por causa de Shinoki? –ela fez uma cara de poucos amigos, assim como seu o Uchiha –Acha que vou deixar que tenha tudo? Escolha: Shinoki ou seus amigos?

-Os dois!

-O quê? –dessa vez foi Sasuke que se espantou. Como ela esperava fazer aquilo? -.

-Há! Diga-me como. Apenas me diga isso.

Ela deu um sorriso pequeno. Olhou para Sasuke, sussurrou algo como "obrigada" e com a cabeça acenou para ele se afastar. Este sabia que ela faria alguma besteira, mas obedeceu. Ficou atrás de uma árvore que tinha ali perto e aguardou.

Em seguida Sakura pegou uma kunai de sua bolsinha e a segurou com força, mudando sua expressão para algo bem sério. O que faria agora?

**CONTINUA...**

Penúltimo cap postadoooooooooooooooooooo! - q bom, neh? Minna! Desculpem o 'enorme' tamanho desse cap! Desculpa mesmo, viu? Eu jah disse q essa fic eh bm veinha e eu co compensa (ou me esforça pra isso) no proximoa cap! ME AGUARDEM!

Reviews:

**Pri**: sem assunto... combina o q?

**-I-Day-Chan-I-**: Eu adoro fics melancólicas, e espero q a minha esteja agradando... vlw

**Aoshi** **Sakura**: o reencontro tah chegando!

Ok, hoje naum tm mta coisa pra fla nas reviews, neh? Bjos pra tds e sayonara! XDDDD lah vo eu estuda matemática pra passa d anooooo! Me desejem sorte! bai, bai


	7. O novo começo

**CAPÍTULO 7: O novo começo**

Apertava a kunai com mais força em sua mão. O rosto ficava cada vez mais assustador. Até mesmo seu oponente ficara com medo do que ela iria fazer.

-O que... O que pretende fazer? Acredita que pode mesmo salvar todos e ainda ficar com Shinoki?

-Onde está aquela voz confiante? –a expressão fria dela fez Toya tremer –Diga-me, o que mais sabe sobre o demônio? Por exemplo, onde fica o selo que fizeram em mim para liberá-lo, ou sua real força. Admita... Não sabe quase nada dele.

O assassino ficara outra vez desconfiado e Sasuke se assustava com a próxima decisão da companheira. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Não sabia por que seu medo de perdê-la aumentava. Logo Sakura levou a kunai ao encontro de seu pulso esquerdo, onde concentrou um pouco de chakra e apareceu uma linha, um selamento.

Então finalmente Sasuke percebeu a loucura que ela estava prestes a fazer.

-Não... –sussurrou para si mesmo -.

-Você é louca? Isso vai te matar! –gritou Toya não mostrando exatamente preocupação com ela -.

-Acha que eu não sei?

-Então por que faz isso?

-Não percebe? Desde que meus amigos estejam a salvo, eu não me importo com mais nada. Se eu morrer, será para garantir que não vou perdê-los. –tinha um sorriso meio triste no rosto, mas logo se dispôs a gritar decidida - E vou te levar junto comigo!

Sakura finalmente abriu o selo com a arma, cortando profundamente o pulso. Toya arregalou seus olhos o máximo que pôde. Diante de uma lágrima solitária de Sakura, que já aguardava seu fim, apenas conseguia ouvir uma coisa.

-PÁRA! –o grito desesperado se Sasuke -.

O tempo parecia ter parado. Aquele um segundo parecia durar a eternidade. O sangue da garota não cessava; a kunai manchada com o liquido vermelho, pingando no chão, ao lado da garota que mantinha seus olhos fechados pela dor, mas também por sua felicidade. Sabia que fez a coisa certa.

De repente uma ventania começou, obrigando Sasuke e Toya a protegerem seus rostos com as mãos. A garota lentamente ia abrindo seus orbes esverdeados com uma expressão impossível de descrever. Era dor, tristeza, alegria, carinho tudo misturado num único olhar. Os olhos que mostravam a vitória.

Não demorou muito para que em cima dela, saindo de um redemoinho, surgisse um demônio enorme. Um gato com duas caldas, com uma cor branca, meio creme, olhos violetas de pura frieza e maldade. Neles podia se ver a marca da morte e em suas garras manchas de terror.

Sakura olhou com um semblante aterrorizador para seu adversário, sendo imitada por Shinoki. O ninja tremeu, mas não o impediu de fazer um jutsu de invocação. Um urso quase que igualmente enorme apareceu.

-Realmente não esperava que você fizesse isso –sua voz ia voltando àquela confiança –Mas mesmo assim eu me preparei. Este é Kuma, o meu... Bichinho.

Ela olhou séria para ele e depois deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. Pulou em cima de Shinoki ao mesmo tempo em que Toya subia em Kuma.

-Eu não estou nem aí se você sabe um truque ou outro. Já disse que você não sai vivo daqui hoje.

Logo uma luta violenta começou entre os dois. Não havia vantagem para ninguém, estava de igual para igual.

Ainda perto da árvore, Sasuke se lamentava por não poder fazer nada. Sabia que aquela luta era de Sakura, mas não admitia que pudesse custar tanto. Apenas rezava para que acabasse logo e ele não a perdesse.

Olhou de repente para o pulso esquerdo da garota. Lembrou da idiotice que ela fez ao cortá-lo e até agora o sangue não parava de escorrer. Não era possível. Graças aos ferimentos da luta mais esse último corte profundo, ela perdia muito sangue. Não, não podia perder a luta. Tudo dependia disso. Mas o que mais assustava Sasuke era perder... Sakura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainda lutavam arduamente com os ninjas do som. Kakashi e Naruto estavam em apuros. Não conseguiam vencer, apesar de também não deixarem seus oponentes ganharem. Continuava empatado e isso já fazia tempo.

Queriam ir logo ajudar a amiga, mas só podiam torcer para que Sasuke conseguisse salva-la.

Do nada ouviram um estrondo gigante. Não conseguiam ver nada, mas sabiam que era da luta dos outros. Esperavam que seu time estivesse ganhando. Que estivessem numa situação melhor do que a deles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A visão embaçou novamente. Ela enfraquecera muito. Sakura perdeu sangue demais. E mesmo assim continuava empatada com seu inimigo. Shinoki realmente era extremamente poderoso, e combinado com a força estrondosa de sua portadora, realmente formava uma dupla invencível.

O grande problema era a perda excessiva de sangue da garota. Enfraquecia mais a cada minuto. Mas não perderia. Não deixaria Toya ganhar.

Este também não estava mais tão confiante quanto antes. Agora tinha medo, pavor de sua adversária vencer. Não, ele teria Shinoki de qualquer jeito. Bem, era o que pensava até aquele momento.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para desviar, o demônio bateu com todas as forças no rosto de Kuma, o qual voou contra o chão. O ninja do som caiu de cima do urso, se machucando gravemente.

Nenhum dos shinobis percebeu que estavam diante do penhasco até que vira o animal quase cair nele. Claro, Sakura não deixou a chance passar. Ordenou que Shinoki batesse em Kuma com suas garras afiadas. Este não agüentou mais, uma nuvem de fumaça o levou embora.

Sasuke chegou ao local. Tinha corrido atrás deles para poder ver o que aconteceria.

Com muito esforço Toya se levantou. Olhou assustado para a garota que descia do enorme gato, se aproximando. A poucos metros de distância começou.

-Acha que vai ficar feliz se conseguir Shinoki para você? Alias, acha que vai ser bom tê-lo dentro de si?

-C-claro! Eu... Ficarei mais forte.

-E o que fará com essa força? –apesar de fraca, seu tom saia com frieza -.

Dessa vez o ninja ficou quieto. Não sabia o que responder. Afinal, o que as pessoas com sede de poder fazem quando conseguem seu desejo? Para que elas querem?

-Escute, Toya. Se você quer tanto saber como é ter um demônio te irritando sempre que tem chance, eu vou deixar você saber.

Toya e Sasuke ficaram abismados com aquela resposta. Lentamente ela foi se aproximando, colocando a mão sobre os olhos do homem. Um pequeno feixe de luz brilhou e depois estava apenas a garota na frente do assassino, ao lado de seu animal, que agora tinha um tamanho menor. Era pouco mais alto do que a garota. Sasuke estava mais atrás, continuando fitando curioso.

Toya continuava parado, espantado, seus olhos arregalados ao extremo. Um momento, mais um, e outro. Ele começou a berrar com todas as forças que ainda restavam. Segurava a cabeça com as duas mãos, se debatia tanto, parecia sofrer, sentir muita dor.

-Tira de mim, tira. Tira logo! –não agüentava mais tanta angústia -.

Novamente a jovem foi se aproximando dele e colocou a mão na cabeça do inimigo. Mais um feixe de luz e logo se pôde vê-lo respirando ofegante, à beira do penhasco. Tentava se levantar, não falava nada. Tinha um olhar estranho, de uma pessoa louca. Parecia que ia pular em cima de Sakura para matá-la, mas antes que fizesse isso Shinoki correu e deu uma investida contra ele.

Depois, apenas uma imagem, Toya caindo no fundo infinito e escuro do penhasco; e um som, seu grito histérico e assustador. Agora, provavelmente, estava morto.

Ambos os ninjas que restaram ali ficaram quietos durante um longo tempo, até que Sasuke foi se aproximando vagarosamente da garota. Shinoki desapareceu da mesma forma que surgiu, em um redemoinho. O garoto ia se aproximando ainda mais da jovem, preocupado, até que parecia que seu coração ia saltar do peito.

Sakura tinha a franja cobrindo seus olhos enquanto caia para trás, sem forças, sem reação, parecia... Sem alma.

Sasuke correu e conseguiu segurá-la antes que se chocasse contra o chão, obrigando-a a cair em cima dele.

-Sakura, Sakura. –um semblante claro de preocupação, cada vez maior –Acorda, Sakura... SAKURA!

Ela não se mexia, não fazia nada. Estava ali, deitada no colo da pessoa mais querida, apenas preocupando-a. Parecia estar... Não, não podia... Ou sim? Estava... Morta? Não! Não era verdade. Não podia ser.

-Por favor, abre os olhos, Sakura. Acorda... Anda, se mexe. Reaja, faça alguma coisa... Sakura! –tentava falar o mais alto possível, mas sua voz estava rouca. Parecia que o som prendia-se em sua garganta. As lágrimas teimavam em cair -.

Ele olhou para o rosto da jovem, ainda coberta pelo cabelo. Seu corpo manchado de sangue, seu pulso coberto pela cor. Ela ainda estava viva, mas não por muito tempo. Sim... Estava morrendo.

Se tivesse um pouco de energia poderia curar-se graças à técnica aprendida com a Hokage, mas não sobrou nem um fio de chakra. Ele não poderia perder sua amada daquele jeito.

Puxou a garota para mais perto de si, abaixando o rosto; apoiou a cabeça da Haruno em seu peito, encostando seu rosto no dela. Depois passou a apenas sussurrar.

-Desculpe... Perdoe-me por não ter te ajudado. Desculpe por ter ido embora abandonando você daquele jeito. Se eu não tivesse ido você nem estaria aqui. Perdoe-me por ter demorado tanto para descobrir que...

Finalmente uma única lágrima rolou por seu rosto caído no da jovem. Poucos segundos depois vieram outras, milhares. Ele estava sofrendo tanto. Estava morto por dentro.

-Sakura, eu te amo.

Abraçou-a com mais força, não queria que ela fosse embora. E se fosse, a alma dele iria junto.

Depois de incontáveis minutos, Sasuke conseguiu ouvir um leve gemido. Assustou-se e quando levantou a cabeça, conseguiu ver que os ferimentos fatais de Sakura estavam sendo curados. Com certa dificuldade conseguiu abrir seus olhos, agora, finalmente, com aquele brilho de antes.

Olhou fixamente para o jovem espantado e esboçou um sorriso singelo.

-Eu... Eu também... Sasuke-kun... Eu também te amo.

Aquelas simples palavras ditas por aquela voz fraca fez o coração de Sasuke explodir de alegria. Logo aquele rosto triste se transformou em uma expressão de pura felicidade. Seu sorriso era tão grande que não cabia na cara. Num impulso, abraçou com todas as forças a garota deitada no seu colo. Esta apenas pôde dar aquela risada gostosa que ele sentia tanta saudade.

Depois de alguns instantes Sasuke a ajudou a se levantar. Ela se apoiava nele muito feliz, e ele ainda mais.

-Obrigada Sasuke-kun... –continuava com a voz fraca, mas a cada segundo mais alegre. Finalmente podia ir para casa.

-Sakura... –se lembrou de minutos atrás –Como você se curou?

-Hum? Ah! Foi você. –ele fez uma cara de curiosidade e espanto –Você que me deu forças para me curar.

Ele ficou um pouco confuso, mas logo o sorriso voltou.

-Você... –se virou para ele –Você disse a verdade quando... Falou que me amava?

Sasuke analisou bem a pergunta. Ela tinha mesmo ouvido sua declaração. Seu sorriso ficou maior ainda.

-Eu nunca mentiria... Eu te amo, Sakura... Chan. –o rosto da garota brilhou de alegria enquanto seu coração disparava dentro do peito –E você? Disse a verdade?

-Eu nunca deixei de te amar. Desde antes.

Os dois se fitaram felizes por alguns segundos, até que Sakura não pôde mais agüentar. Num impulso inesperado abraçou com força o Uchiha e antes que pudessem reparar seus lábios já haviam se encontrado. Até perceberem o que tinha acontecido demorou, mas não hesitaram em aprofundar o doce e tão esperado beijo.

Pouco a pouco seus lábios foram entreabrindo, até aquele carinho se mostrar realmente necessário. Como se um precisasse do outro para sobreviver. E talvez fosse aquilo mesmo...

Haviam se esquecido do mundo a sua volta até o momento em que tiveram que se separar lentamente para poderem respirar. Fitaram-se novamente e deram risadas animadas por toda aquela situação.

Sasuke abraçou a garota sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Eu não vou mais deixar você sozinha, nem se machucar. Agora eu vou te proteger sempre.

-Eu não sou mais tão indefesa. –ela retribuiu o carinho –Mas vou adora ter você cuidando de mim.

Ele a soltou um pouco para começar outro beijo. Dessa vez mais breve, mas tão apaixonado quanto o anterior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahá!

Gritava animado.

-Não berre, Naruto!

-Como não, Kakashi sensei? Finalmente os derrotamos.

-Ai... Como ele não consegue estar totalmente acabado? –falava baixinho para si mesmo –Anda, temos que achar Sasuke e Sakura.

-Não será mais preciso.

O sensei e o loiro se assustaram com a voz de Sasuke atrás deles. A garota estava em suas costas, bem machucada, mas nada tão sério.

-SAKURA-CHAN!

O berro de Naruto fez Kakashi tampar os ouvidos para não ficar surdo, e Sasuke também logo depois de colocar Sakura encostada em uma árvore. Em seguida saiu correndo e abraçou com força a companheira. Ela retribuiu, também estava com saudades e preocupada. Mas é claro que o Uchiha não gostou nem um pouco. Ficou puxando Naruto pela gola tentando afastá-lo dela.

A cena ridícula arrancou gargalhada do sensei e da garota. Ele se aproximou dela.

-Vejo que está bem.

-É.

-E pelo visto ele ajudou muito. –ambos olharam para os dois reclamando feito duas crianças -.

-Muito. –afirmou com uma voz alegre –Mas vocês também.

O homem se espantou com a resposta, mas em seguida fez uma cara muito alegre.

-Bem, parece que o time sete vai voltar inteiro.

-He he.

-Você ainda tem que contar como foi.

-O que?

-Ora, não se faça de desentendida. Aproveitou muito com o Sasuke?

-QUE?

Então aquele era o recomeço do time sete de Konoha. Um Naruto choramingando porque queria abraçar a amiga. Um Sasuke quase matando o loiro por ele querer abraçar a _sua_ garota. Uma Sakura vermelha que nem um pimentão por causa da mente poluída de seu sensei e um Kakashi morrendo de rir por causa da situação em que se encontravam os outros três.

É... Aquele era um ótimo começo.

**FIM!**

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CABO A MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC GRANDEEEEEEEEE! (rojões, palmas, barulhinho d copos brindando, pessoas felizes comentando, e td o resto...) -.-" espero q tenham gostado. Principalmente pq qm naum gosto fui eu T.T

**Aoshi** **Sakura**: Yo... finalmente o ultimo, neh? ok, tah ai o reencontro, eu tentei naum repeti mto as palavras mas eu naum so boa nisso T.T espero d td coração q vc goste, jah q teve a paciência d acompanha essa fic ateh agora brigada mesmo, viu... bai bai e espero vc na próxima fic tbm...

**Sango** **Youko**: Sabe d uma coisa? Qndo eu criei o Shinoki, eu me baseei na Kirara... eu tava tendo o maior trabalho ra muda o nome, pq eu tava completamente sem idéia... ai eu fiz um concurso com a minhas amigas e saiu esse nomizinho 'maravilhoso' ... vlw por lê a fic... kissus e xauzinhu

**Liyoko-chan**: EEEEEEEE, eu passei d ano sem recu d Matttttttttt! XDDD Yep, acabo, finalmente! espero q tenha gostado...

**Morguene** **Evans**: td bmmm... se vc leu, eu fico mto felizzzzz! Arigatou! Eu tbm AMO o Kakashi d +... soh q eu precisava d um motivo pra ele se afasta... XDDD entaum eu inventei q os tiuzinhus têm quase a mesma força q ele...e eu tbm adoraria coloca + falas bestas, só q eu naum so boa com isso, por isso eu nem tentei mto... ok, vlw mesmo por acompanha... xauzinhu!

MINNA! Agradeço imensamente pelas reviews q foram deixadas durante a fic, e tbm agradeço para aqueles q naum comentaram, mas acompanharam a minha fic! Please, continuem coemntando... agora eu vo tenta faze + fics jah q eu entrei d férias hje... (agora soh tenho q aguarda a minha apresentação d jazz, ai eu entro na folga total )

Abraço, beijos e agradecimentos a todos!

---Uzumaki-kawaii---


End file.
